


All Because of a Name

by Pineapple_Daddy



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, how much sarcasm is too much sarcasm?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_Daddy/pseuds/Pineapple_Daddy
Summary: The first time Leif ever went to a coffee shop, his name was spelled wrong.(Coffee Shop and Florist AU for a ship that only I Give a shit about lol)
Relationships: Leif Faris Claus/Ares
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	All Because of a Name

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm still working on my other projects, but I'm slow and easily distracted. I was also hit with the writer's block stick so I asked a friend for a prompt and ended up with this idea. I decided to make it LeifxAres because I think their dynamic is severely underrated and unexplored and also because I can, fuck you. Seriously though, I think I've seen one pic with the pairing and it wasn't very good tbh (or maybe it was just a fever dream idk) and not many pics have them interact at all, which seriously sucks. Seliph, Ares, and Leif are supposed to be a friend trio but without Seliph involved, the other two don't get jack in terms of content with just them.
> 
> anyways, rant over, still working my other projects pls just be patient with them if you read them, and please enjoy this trash!

The first time Leif ever went to a coffee shop, his name was spelled wrong. To be completely honest, he fully expected that to happen. There was a reason there were memes all over the place about Starbucks employees constantly getting names wrong on their coffee cups. That reason being that coffee shop employees- not just Starbucks employees- were notoriously bad with names. Seriously, it must have been a job requirement when you applied. But at the time, Leif figured it wasn’t a big deal and said nothing, just took his drink and went on his way.

The second time he went to that particular coffee shop, he made it clear how his name was spelt. It was still spelt wrong anyways. This time he decided he needed to make it REALLY clear how his name was spelt.

“Do I look like a plant to you?,” Leif asked the barista who handed him his drink.

Said barista was tall, blonde, had a mullet that hasn’t been in fashion since the 90’s, and looked like he brooded to himself while listening to emo 00’s bands. He was also the only barista working at the coffee shop as far as Leif could tell from his two visits. A bad business decision since that scowl could drive just about anyone away. Overall, the barista would look more at home in a grunge rock band.

“Excuse me?,” The barista asked in response.

Leif elaborated, “You spelt my name wrong again. It’s L-e-i-f, not L-e-a-f.”

“And that’s my problem how?”

This dude was seriously a bad fit for his job.

“Because I literally told you how to spell it as you were writing on the cup.”

“And?”

But if he wanted to fight with sass, then Leif would have to fight back.

“And you need to go back to elementary school apparently.”

The barista snorted. “Nah, I don’t think I will. It’d be too much of a waste of time.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Leif said, a devilish smirk growing on his face. “I wouldn’t want you to lose your job since it’s apparently required that baristas lack anything higher than preschool level reading abilities.”

“Haha, you think you’re so funny, smartass,” the barista replied, tone entirely monotone. “See? I’m laughing so hard right now, can’t you tell?”

“Ooh, guess I’ll be here all night since the crowd’s laughing up such a storm.”

“It’s too bad the shop’s closing in fifteen minutes. Looks like you’ll just have to exit stage left.”

“Then I’ll just have to come back on stage another time and make my name known to all. Soon enough audiences the world over will be calling for an encore from the great comedian, Leif.”

The barista shrugged nonchalantly and said, “Hmph, I’m not looking forward to it.”

“You better start looking forward to it,” Leif looked down at the barista’s nametag, “Ares, ‘cause I’m here to stay.”

That was how, through a series of sarcastic and sassy banter, Leif declared war on the barista of Nordion’s Nook. There were only so many ways Ares could misspell his name before he had to get it right.

~~~

“It just looks… so dumb…”

Leif’s third visit to Nordion’s Nook resulted in his name being spelled as Leef. Somehow, just changing the i to an e made it look so wrong, cursed even. Truly, it was a blight against all who gazed upon its awfulness.

“I mean, who would even willingly name their child that?,” Leif continued to criticize. “It’s the sort of spelling a hippie 20-something year old white lady would name her first child to be ‘different’ and ‘unique’.”

“Says the dude who shares his name with a fucking viking,” Ares retorted. “Is Leif Erikson Day your parents’ favorite holiday or some shit? Were your first words hinga-dinga-dergan?”

“I will reach over this counter and punch you.”

“I’d like to see you try, shortstuff. For a dude named after a viking, you’re kind of a twink.”

“I am this close,” Leif said, his pointer finger and thumb just a hair away from touching, “to punching you.”

“Do it,” Ares challenged. “I bet it’ll feel like a leaf brushing against me in the wind.”

Leif took a deep breath to calm himself before saying, “Y’know what? I’m not gonna punch you. I’m gonna be the bigger man.”

“That’ll be pretty hard when you’re, what, 5’4”?”

“I am 5’5”!”

“Still makes you look like a middle schooler.”

“Oh yeah, and what’s it like being a giraffe? I bet it’s annoying having to eat leaves off of tree branches and hitting your head on doorways all the time?”

“Eh it’s not as bad as the weather.”

Leif couldn’t help but snort. Their barely developed relationship was already basically a pissing match, but at least it was funny. It was interesting to have such colourful banter with someone like Ares to spice up an otherwise uninteresting day, he had to admit.

~~~

On the fourth visit to Nordion’s Nook, Leif’s name was somehow spelled even worse. This time it was spelled Leeph, or as Leif liked to pronounce it, pain. It left him speechless.

“Got no witty comeback today?,” Ares asked.

“I’m begging you,” Leif answered, “please learn to write.”

“No.”

Leif had to resign himself to a lost battle that day, but the war was not over yet.

~~~

The fifth day wasn’t as bad as the fourth, but it still left Leif groaning. This time his name was Líf, really hammering in the nordic viking jokes from two days ago.

“Seriously? Can you drop the viking jokes already?,” Leif asked

“Nah, they’re pretty funny,” Ares said, “but to be fair, this time it’s not a viking joke. There’s another customer who comes to the shop with that name.”

“Really? Weird.”

“Yeah, I think he was named after his great grandfather or something, I’m not sure. He’s not exactly the talkative type.”

“Do you… know your customers well?,” Leif asked. He didn’t think about it until then, but it had been just over half a week and he and Ares still hadn’t had a real conversation yet. Just snappy and witty banter.

“Most of ‘em, yeah,” Ares answered. “A majority of the people who come here are regulars. You tend to notice things about other people when you spend enough time around them, even if they don’t say much.”

“I can understand that,” Leif said. “So what does that make me? A mystery customer?”

“I’d say a weirdo-”

“Hey!”

“But a fun, interesting weirdo.”

“Hmph… well, I guess that isn’t too bad…”

Since they started talking to each other, Leif’s pouting face was the first thing to get Ares to genuinely laugh. Even if it was a short-live moment. Leif silently noted that he wanted to hear Ares laugh again.

~~~

On the sixth day, Leif had to completely rotate his coffee cup to read his “name”. It was spelled Leef again, but this time it had so many e’s it stretched around the entire rim of the cup.

“How do you even say that?,” Leif asked. “Like, how long do you hold it out for?”

“I don’t know,” Ares answered. “However long you want, I guess.”

A horrible idea popped into Leif’s head at that. “However long I want, huh?”

It seemed Ares knew exactly what the shorter brunette was thinking. “No. Don’t you dare.”

Choosing not to heed the warning, Leif took a deep breath. He was able to hold out the e sound for fifty-three seconds before another customer threw a sugar packet at him to get him to stop.

Ares just smirked. “Should’ve listened to me.”

“Shut up,” Leif groaned

~~~

On the one week mark, Leif couldn’t tell if Ares was getting more creative or lazy with messing up his name. This time, it wasn’t even really a name that was written down, but rather Ares had drawn a picture of a leaf on it.

“Hey, maybe you should go to art school instead,” Leif said sarcastically. “You’d be really good at it. I’d bet you’d become a famous, history changing artist in no time.”

“Pfft, if only. Then I’d get filthy rich and never have to spend another minute working my ass off in this dump,” Ares responded just as sarcastically.

“Hate it here that much, huh?”

“Nah, not really. It just gets kind of boring doing the same thing all day every day”

Oh boy, could Leif relate. “Ugh, tell me about it. I’ve had to help out at my family’s store since I was old enough to walk and talk.”

“Oh? And where do you work?”

Leif winked, “That’s a secret! I wouldn’t want a creeper like you hunting me down, now would I?”

“Yet you’re the one who keeps coming back here every day just to have me spell your name wrong.”

“One day you will spell it right!”

“Keep dreaming, kid.”

“I’m 18, for your information.”

“Still a kid.”

“And how old are you, then? since you’re so aged and wise.”

That was how Leif learned he and Ares were only a year apart in age.

~~~

On the eighth day, Leif was greeted by binary code on his coffee. So many 1’s, so many 0’s and he couldn’t read any of it.

“Are you kidding me? Binary code? I can’t even read that shit to know if you spelled it right or not,” Leif complained. “Who even goes out of their way to learn binary code just to purposely misspell someone’s name on a coffee cup?”

“Who goes to a coffee shop and only orders hot chocolate?,” Ares countered.

“Coffee is bitter and tastes like shit.”

“That doesn’t answer the question. Just make some at home!”

“No, I don’t want to!”

“Why?!”

“Because I like the way you make it!”

“Thank you, I’m glad you like it!”

By the end of that tiny argument, both Leif and Ares were well beyond using their indoor voices and the unnecessary escalation made them laugh. Even if a customer or two shot them a dirty look over the disturbance. It was just so dumb and silly in a way that Leif didn’t usually experience outside of Nordion’s Nook, and he was sure it was the same for Ares.

~~~

On the ninth day, Leif wasn’t surprised in the slightest to find himself staring down a series of dashes and dots on his coffee cup.

“Honestly, after binary code, I don’t think anything could surprise me,” Leif said. “You’ll have to step up your game or else you’ll run out of options to misspell my name and I’ll have won this little war.”

“Keep dreaming, shorty,” Ares replied, “I’ve got ideas for days.”

“That determined to keep me coming here, huh? I really make you that much money?”

“You say that like you’ll stop coming to Nordion’s Nook once I finally spell your name right.”

“Hmm,” Leif hummed as though he were in deep thought. “Who knows. Maybe I will, maybe I won’t.”

“Are you… really gonna stop coming?,” Ares asked. He sounded just a bit too serious for Leif’s liking.

“No, definitely not,” Leif answered. “Talking to you is too much fun.”

Leif made a mistake in taking a drink of his hot chocolate then because he immediately choked on it upon seeing Ares blush.

~~~

On the tenth day, Leif lamented over the fact that he couldn’t make his way to Nordion’s Nook for the first time in over a week. Instead, he was forced to work late and be the one to close up his family’s flower shop, Leonster Flora, due to his older sister, Altena, getting sick. It wasn’t like he hated having to work at the flower shop, in fact he felt the opposite. Other guys his age would probably think it emasculating or some other dumb shit, but Leif enjoyed being around and working with flowers. They were beautiful and capable of spreading joy between people. Some of Leif’s favorite childhood memories were of making flower crowns with his friends and learning about how to take care of them. Flowers even had their own language that added another layer to the fun complexity of making arrangements.

Leif just wished he didn’t have to miss out on going to Nordion’s Nook because of it. And so soon after he said he would keep visiting, too. They didn’t know each other for very long, but Leif would say that he and Ares were friends. If nothing else, he enjoyed their back and forth banter more than just about anything else. He wondered what Ares would think when he failed to show up for his daily cup of not-coffee. Would he be disappointed, too?

Luckily, Leif didn’t have to dwell on that thought all day. Eventually, the man himself showed up to the flower shop completely out of the blue. The bell above the door rang and boom, there Ares was, in the flesh standing in the shop’s entry way.

“Wha-! A-Ares! What are you doing here?!,” Leif sputtered.

“Huh? Leif?” It seemed Ares was just as surprised to see him if his expression was anything to go by. “I could ask you the same thing.”

“I, uh, work here…,” Leif answered lamely.

“Oh,” Ares responded just as lamely. “...I wasn’t expecting that.”

For the first time since they met, the atmosphere was really awkward. Leif hated it. “Is there something I can help you with today?,” he asked, shifting into full salesman mode.

Ares only gave him a strange look in response. It was like a combination of flabbergasted, disgusted, and seeing the face of god for the first time. If that were possible.

“What? Was it something I said?”

“Er- it’s just weird hearing you talk like a retail worker,” Ares elaborated. “I’ve gotten used to you being a smartass.”

“Well, it is business hours, so…” The awkwardness made Leif want to crawl in a hole and die. “Feel free to have a look around. If you need anything, I’ll be here.”

“Ok, thanks.”

From there, the awkwardness was only compounded by the silence. It didn’t help that there wasn’t a single soul in the shop besides the two boys, meaning there wasn’t a single distraction from the tense atmosphere. Leif couldn’t even distract himself with busy work, he had already taken care of the flowers’ daily needs earlier in the day. Any more and he’d just risk killing them. At best, he could pretend like he was doing something (poorly, he might add) and occasionally chance glances at Ares only to quickly look away when their gazes caught each other.

Eventually, the awkward silence was broken when Ares approached the counter with a single red rose in hand.

Leif lifted his head and said, “A rose? Trying to confess to someone or something?”

“Something like that,” was Ares’ answer.

Leif was almost taken aback but such a mundane answer. He fully expected there to be some snappy comeback along the lines of, “it’s none of your business,” or, “what’s it to you,” or something. Not a vague, plain answer like that.

“Um, will that be all then?,” Leif continued.

Ares awkwardly shifted and looked away as he said, “Actually, I was wondering if maybe I could get your help? I’ve never really… done something like this.”

That explained a bit of the awkwardness then. Ares was just out of his element, that’s all. Leif perked up, “Sure! Helping is what I’m here for. You said you were trying to confess to someone right?” Plucking the rose from Ares’ grasp he added, “You’re gonna need more than this if you’re really serious about it.”

“Shut up. It’s not like they teach this romance crap in school,” Ares said to defend himself.

Leif laughed, “No, but it’s still good to know. Even for a brooding loner like you.”

“Who said I was a loner?”

“Oh? Not gonna deny the brooding part?”

The return to familiar banter eased the tense atmosphere that had plagued the shop since their coincidental meeting. It was nice.

“Whatever, just help me out here,” Ares groaned.

“Alright, alright,” Leif said. “Don’t get too emo over there.” Walking around the counter he continued, “Anyways, can you tell me about your ‘special someone’? Maybe what kinds of things they like or something? Roses are a good start to a bouquet, but they’re pretty typical, so it’s not a bad idea to spice things up by adding a few other flowers.”

“Er, well actually, I haven’t known them for very long,” Ares admitted. “I’m not really sure what they're into.”

“Yet you still want to confess to them?”

“I was more hoping to just ask them out on a date…”

“...”

“What?”

“I’m gonna be honest, a rose would be laying it on a bit too thick if that’s the message you’re aiming for.”

Ares put his face in his hands and groaned. “I’m not cut out for this.”

“Knock it off with that, I already told you I’m here to help,” Leif said and walked over to the rose display to return the appropriate flower to its brethren. “That’s what friends do. And also because it’s my job.”

“You’d say we’re friends?”

“I mean, what else would you call our daily pissing match at the coffee shop other than friendship?,” Leif asked. “I’m pretty sure most acquaintances are nowhere near that level of blunt assholishness.”

“Fair enough.”

Looking at the rows and rows of flowers on display, Leif pondered which ones would be best to send the message “Would you go on a date with me?”. Saying it exactly like that in flower language was pretty difficult if not impossible since most flowers tended to be squarely on the “I love you” side or the “I’m friendzoning you hard” side. Then, maybe having a whole bouquet would be too much anyways, not to mention most people didn’t tend to know the language of flowers beyond maybe a few of the more commonly used flowers. Just a single, subtle flower would be best.

Leif decided a single, light pink peony would likely be the best choice. Making his way back to Ares and handing over the flower over he said, “Here, try this. The peony doesn’t represent anything particularly romantic, but it’s often used in weddings and is one of our more popular flowers among female customers.”

“If it’s what you recommend, then it’ll have to do,” Ares.

“If that’s all, then I can wrap that up for you.”

“No, that’s ok. Thanks for the help.”

“No problem.”

“See you at the coffee shop later?”

“Not tonight, I have to close up late for once. I’ll be there tomorrow, though.”

“Alright. See you tomorrow, then.”

“See you tomorrow. And good luck with getting that date!”

“Thanks, I’m gonna need it.”

Waving Ares goodbye, Leif wondered why it wasn’t until after his newest friend left that he felt a pang of jealousy.

~~~

The next day, all Leif could think about was how Ares’ confession went, if it even happened yet at all. Did it go well? What was that other person like that Ares had a thing for? Would Leif ever get to meet them whenever he went to Nordion’s Nook? For some reason, he hoped he didn’t. The time he spent at Nordion’s Nook with Ares was something special between just the two of them, a small break in the mundanity of daily life. Or at least Leif thought it was. Still, the most puzzling thing of all was that he felt a little jealous over it, but didn’t know why. It wasn’t anything big, but it was there despite Leif pretending like it wasn’t.

Eventually, the time came when Leif would go to Nordion’s Nook for his daily hot chocolate. No matter what thoughts his mind wandered to earlier that day, he’d get his answers soon enough when he got the chance to pester Ares about it. Or at least that’s what he thought would happen until he actually walked into the coffee shop and immediately noticed a new girl with green hair tied in a ponytail working behind the counter, no Ares in sight.

When Leif walked up to the counter, the green-haired girl asked him, “Welcome to Nordion’s Nook! May I take your order?” She was far cheerier than Ares. It felt strange to be greeted with.

“Um, excuse me, but is Ares not working here today?,” Leif asked outright.

“No, he couldn’t come in today, so I’m filling in for him today,” the green-haired girl explained. “My name’s Lene, if there’s anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask!”

“Oh.” That was disappointing. Leif was really looking forward to asking Ares all the questions he had been thinking about. Then again, maybe Ares didn’t come in because he was on that date right at that very moment. “Then I’ll just have a hot chocolate to go.”

“Can I get a name for that order?”

“Leif, spelled L-E-I-F.”

“Oh! You’re him!”

“Huh?”

“Sorry, sorry. Ares told me all about you,” Lene explained. “He actually left something for me to give to you. Give me a sec and I’ll go grab it.”

A million questions flew through Leif’s head as he wondered what Lene was talking about. What would Ares leave behind just for him? So many wild speculations, yet none of them seemed plausible except for one thing. The visit to the flower shop yesterday, the awkward behavior, confessing to someone he recently met, leaving something behind just for Leif…

Suddenly, all thoughts died when Leif saw Lene bring him a normal looking coffee cup with two major differences. Laying on top of the travel lid was a light pink peony in full bloom, the stem cut away to leave only the blossom. On closer inspection of the cup itself, there was a short note left behind. All it said was, “Leif, call me,” with a phone number written underneath.

That asshole.

Still, the little display made Leif smile. It was just so… Ares. An effort was made and the gesture was sweet, even if the “hot chocolate” was no longer hot and the technique could use some work. “Of course he wouldn’t be able to ask me up front,” Leif said out loud.

Lene giggled, “I tried to get him to man up, but he’s a stubborn one.”

“Trust me, I already know that full well,” Leif joked in return.

“Well? You gonna call him or what?,” Lene asked, trying to egg Leif on.

Leif answered the question by pulling out his phone and dialing the number on his coffee cup. When he heard Ares’ voice answer from the other end, he said, “So about that date…”


End file.
